What Makes You Beautiful
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Fifty chapter ficlet detailing specific events about Yusei and Akiza's hidden love for each other. COMPLETE
1. Insecure

**Yes, this is how I'm spending some of my summer: writing a Yusei and Akiza drabble set. Only fifty chapters, not much. But I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the characters! I do not own the idea of Faithshipping either! Lawyer Steve says I don't! :P**

**What Makes You Beautiful**

**Drabble 1: Insecure**

**Written: June 1st 2012  
Updated: June 24th 2012**

**Theme: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

They were all planning to go to the beach; the twins wanted to go to play in the ocean water, Crow wanted to go to hit on some young women in bikinis (which will certainly not end well), Bruno wanted to go simply to pass the time, Jack and his girlfriend Carly were desperate enough to go out on their second date in public, which left Yusei and Akiza.

Yusei wanted to go as well, as did Akiza, but he was still waiting for her.

His cobalt blue eyes strayed back toward the bathroom door, as he continued to wait in anticipation. Akiza was getting changed into her bathing suit and she asked him if he would willing to wait for her. Secretly, Yusei vowed to himself that he would die for her.

"Akiza, are you ready?" He asked patiently.

"I think I'm getting second thoughts about this.."

That was the one thing that Yusei planned to change about Akiza; she was too insecure about herself. In Yusei's eyes, she was beautiful. She was kind. If only she could see that.

"Everything will be fine, Akiza. I promise." This was not a promise just to simply get Akiza out of the bathroom; it was a genuine promise that a boyfriend would make to a girlfriend. After this day, Yusei hoped that she would be his girlfriend. He was in love with her after all.

Since Akiza could never say no to Yusei, she opened the door slowly...

What Yusei saw next.. he practically let his jaw drop in awe and wonder, as his eyes roamed over in appreciation. His heart beat wildly against his chest seeing Akiza. She was dressed in a simple crimson bikini; her curves were accentuated perfectly, her legs looked toned and fit as well as her stomach. Yusei nearly blushed as he continued to look upward toward her chest: it was as though this was the first time he had noticed her cleavage - her breasts were merely confined by the bikini top and he had to say... that she looked perfect. But when he gazes into her chesnut eyes, he saw it: he saw the very same desire sparkling in her mystic eyes.

Before he knew it, he kissed her on the cheek with as much adoration and kindness as he could muster. As he did so, he felt her cheeks burning up. Yusei pulled back, noting the embarrassed expression planted on her face. Yusei smiled; if only she knew that she looked amazing...

"Ready to go?"

Akiza pecked Yusei on the lips, taking him by surprise. She pulled back with a more confident look. "Yes."

She wasn't so insecure anymore.


	2. Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - all the characters strictly belong to someone else! And so does the concept of Faithshipping. Please take my word for it.**

**Written: June 1st 2012  
Updated: June 25rd 2012**

**Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #2 Roses**

_Roses are red.._

_Violets are blue..._

_I've never kissed anyone..._

_More beautiful than you..._

Akiza couldn't help but soar through the air as she read this love poem; sure, it was corny, but the fact that it made Akiza swoon was enough to make her say that she loved it. Never before had she ever been pampered or treated this way with romance. Now she could honestly say that she was in love.

She knew fully well who sent this poem and the roses that came along with it.

For someone who didn't have a girlfriend before, Yusei Fudo sure knew how to romance a girl.

Akiza blushed; he was sweet, kind, smart, selfless and overprotective. He cared about her and he wasn't afraid to show it - obviously. These were all the traits that she was wanting in a boyfriend and now her Prince Charming had wooed her with words. She let him court her and she was not disappointed when his methods of doing so had worked their way into her heart.

The material items weren't important; they merely represented his feelings toward her. Both the poem and the roses expressed how beautiful that she was in Yusei's eyes.

Her heart nearly imploded on in itself; considering that she had never been romanced by anyone.. she couldn't help but think that she knew this feeling.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I would like to thank these fine reviewers - I've received a lot of feedback for the first drabble and each and every one of those reviews made my day :)**

**- ****Flower of the desert553**: I'm so glad that you thought it was cute - believe it or not, I actually tried to make it as adorable as possible :3

- **SamSam92**: You are super cute for giving feedback :) Can't wait to hear more from you!

- **RunoandAkizafan**: Thank you so much for your kind words: it made my day :3

- **dbzgtfan2004**: I've never written any drabbles before and hearing this compliment from you makes me happy :) I hope that I will hear from you in the future!

- **anon**: I think I'm going to look forward to you reviewing on most stories I've written (LOL!) :D


	3. Clumsy

**Disclaimer: Go to Chapter 1 or Chapter 2 - I'm not saying the frigging disclaimer line again. XP**

**Written: June 2nd 2012  
Published: June 26th 2012  
Theme: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Drabble #3 Clumsy**

Akiza had many emotions running through her right now; anxiety, fright, and excitement. The first two reasons had to do with giving Yusei dance lessons - which made perfect sense. At first, Akiza was happy to show Yusei how to slow dance, but later on did her suppressed feelings came back.

For one, she thought she was going to make a complete fool of herself; she had not danced in some time.

Plus, it was Yusei who she was dancing with. Akiza was aware that she had developed feelings for him, but she knew that he only offered friendship to her. Akiza didn't let her feelings for him go away though, she only had them kept hidden in her heart.

"Akiza?"

She knew who it was the moment she heard his voice.. it was smooth, enriching and gentle - just like his appearance. "Yusei," Akiza breathed out, greeting him with as much happiness as she could muster.

Akiza kept her approval of his looks entirely to herself; he was dressed in a black suit with an azure tie and a white dress shirt. Akiza thought he looked dashing, but she thought it would be awkward if she told him how handsome he looked. It had been a while since she knew the concept of friendship and what to say to friends, etc.

"Shall we?" Ever the gentleman, Yusei let out his hand in Akiza's direction. She could feel her heart beat increase, but she ignored it.

As the two went to the centre of the dance floor, Akiza gently placed one of Yusei's hands on her waist and her other hand went on his shoulder - leaving her unoccupied hand to entertwine with Yusei's. He got the idea completely and gently squeezed Akiza's hand in appreciation.

Even though no one else was in the room, Akiza still felt tense.

"Akiza?" His blue eyes were shining with concern.

"Shall we dance?" Akiza felt as though she couldn't breathe; he was concerned for her.. but not in that way. She was disappointed that he had no feelings for her apart from friendship. Yet she would not allow herself to show them.

"Yes." _Before I do something clumsy..._

**:3 :3 :3**

**Once again, thank you goes out to...**

**- ****amk8930**: I can totally picturing Yusei having a romantic side! (Insert cheesy fangirl swoon here.. LOL) He's just so handsome and nice.. Anyways, thanks for your review :3

- **Flower of the desert553**: So glad to know that you thought that chapter was cute too :3 And yes, I totally picture him trying to impress her with his manly charms and sweet personality, he he. Why aren't there any men like that in my life? LOL. Can't wait to hear from you soon!

- **RunoandAkizafan**: Thank you! Can you picture anything even more cute?


	4. Homework Helper

**Written: June 2nd 2012**

**Published: June 27th 2012**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: K**

**Drabble #4 Homework Helper**

He agreed to help her, sure, but there were other things on his mind.

Yusei cursed silently, asking his conscience what was wrong with him.

The problem, as it turned out, was Akiza. But it was hardly a problem if he was in love with her - which he was.

So how could he concentrate on helping her with Calculus if Yusei would rather compliment her beauty; he would rather do the second option. He would rather tell her how he loved her scent of roses, how he loved her chesnut eyes, how he loved those pink, pouty lips that he longed to kiss...

Yusei shook his head. He could not do such a thing; he was only helping her with school work. Nothing more.

"Yusei?" The angel that haunted his dreams time and time again spoke to him with concern written in her voice. Oh, he loved hearing her talk.

Akiza knew that there was something wrong the moment when she stepped into his room to lay out her books. She could feel his intense stare, and she could not help but ignore it. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was the reason for his lack of attention.

Calculus was the last thing that either one of them wanted to do - both Akiza and Yusei have something else on their minds. Akiza wanted to confess her love for him and vice versa with Yusei.

It had been half an hour since Akiza called Yusei... and not much progress had been completed.

They stared into each other's eyes, and both of them were blushing from such intimate contact. They were inches from kissing..

And so Akiza was the one who initiated the kiss; she pecked him on the lips, but it was only a short, chaste kiss. Yet it was filled with emotion - with love. She pulled away with a noticeable red blush on her cheeks. "Thank you," she said graciously, looking in his cobalt eyes.. the eyes that she had come to adore.

Yusei nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time that she would kiss him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**- ****Rose-Aki**: Thank you for your review once again; I appreciate hearing (or rather reading) what you think :)

- **RunoandAkizafan**: Thank you so much! I am happy that you can picture them dancing; I can also see them doing at it too :)

- **Flower of the dessert553**: Again, let I remind everyone that Akiza has insecurities (hence the name of the drabble fic, LOL).. but thanks for reviewing! ^_^


	5. Makeup Woes

**Written: June 3rd 2012**

**Published: June 28th 2012**

**Theme: Romance**

**Rated: K**

**Drabble #5 Make-Up Woes**

Yusei adored the fact that Akiza took this outing to a public restaurant seriously; she certainly looked the part. He loved the way her magenta -reddish hair fell upon her shoulders, even though the locks were straightened. He loved the way she smelt - like roses and buttercups. He loved the way she filled out the strapless, dark rouge dress...

But there was a problem; Akiza was wearing too much make-up. He assumed that she was wearing that much was because she was insecure about herself. Yusei would have told her that there was no reason for her to be insecure. She was beautiful just the way she was...

"Yusei? Are you okay?" She asked, noticing how he was undressing her with his cobalt eyes that were sparkling with intent..

Yusei laid his hand gently on top of Akiza's, tracing circles upon her smooth, silky skin with his thumb. He did it all just by smiling in her direction... causing her heart to flutter and her cheeks to darken in colour. He found that sight also beautiful..

"You look pretty tonight," Yusei spoke calmly, as though his words were perfectly rehearsed.

"Thank you," Akiza was still feeling pretty nervous - even before he had complimented her on her beauty.

"But.. I think you look more amazing without make-up. You are more beautiful as yourself." And with that, Yusei took her palm and kissed it, causing Akiza's cheeks to flush even more red.

When Yusei glanced into Akiza's eyes once more, he knew then that she loved him as much as he loved her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**- ****Flower of the desert553**: I tend to want to know what is going through Yusei's head when it comes to his love life. I figured it was the perfect time for a Yusei POV. LOL! Expect more romance in later chapters :)

- **RunoandAkizafan**: I can tell that you've waited so long for them to kiss. He he: but just you wait, there's more romance! And thanks for your review! ^_^

- **amk8930**: Thanks for your very insightful review ;) I think Yusei has plenty of time to show her why he KNOWS she's beautiful. Then Akiza wouldn't have a reason to doubt herself :P.


	6. What Are The Use Of Girlfriends?

**Written: June 3rd 2012**

**Published: July 2nd 2012**

**Theme: Romance/General**

**Rated: T**

**Drabble #6 What Are The Use Of Girlfriends**

"You must be high on Mary Jane if you think that red-headed wench is beautiful," Jack snorted, taking a sip of his coffee (which was pricey, dark and disgusting to even drink).

Yusei rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the point that Jack was trying to make. "She is beautiful, Jack. A narcassist like you is too busy looking in the mirror to find out."

This argument started at the coffee shop in town, when Jack and Yusei started to talk about girls. To be totally honest, that was the worst idea either of them had. Their rivalry was still there, if not hidden fairly well.

"I am not a narcassist," his lavender eyes narrowed in disgust. "I just happen to notice more gorgeous females."

"Like Carly?" Yusei raised an eyebrow, secretly hoping that Jack would be effected by his words.

Jack took another sip of his coffee before replying snidely, "At least she takes time to appreciate me."

Yusei sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Jack, that's not what girlfriends are for."

"Then what are they for? If they're not there to cook and clean for you."

Considering the fact that Jack was acting extremely sexist, Yusei chose to ignore his comment. "Akiza is my girlfriend and we love each other very much."

"Next thing I know, you're going to get married and have many children," Jack rolled his eyes in distaste.

"I heard Carly wants children someday," Yusei said. "Since you don't want children, would it be kind of apparent if Carly just went and found somebody who does?"

"She wouldn't betray me."

"She would."

"And you would have kids?"

"Someday; just with the right woman."

"Here we go again, with 'I'm Yusei and I'm in love with Akiza'."

"And now I have to ask you for the tenth time why you don't like her."

"She's not my type, she's not pretty - what else is there to list?"

Thus, the rest of the conversation turned out to be a major argument about who was prettier - Carly, or Akiza.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: I know she is! And in real life, there are probably a lot of girls who don't need makeup but they use a whole ton. That is what makes me roll my eyes; are they that desperate to look physically appealing? Not that I'm judging them.. anyways, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Flower of the desert553**: To be honest with you, I only use mascara, lip gloss and blush. That's it. Anything else is overkill (in my opinion).. so yeah. Thank you for your review! :3

**Rose-Aki**: Thanks for the compliment (you're making me blush! LOL)! I tried hard to create the romantic setting (it's not easy you know if all I got was my vague memories of Yusei's character).. Thank you once again! ^_^

**Guest**: Yusei and Akiza are probably the closest to ever being a couple in the anime.. I really hope that Faithshipping is actually canon (ha, ha).. All joking aside, thanks for reviewing!

**dreamer1821**: And I adore you for reviewing :3


	7. Who's Hotter?

**Written: June 3rd 2012**

**Published: July 3rd 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #7 Who's Hotter**

"What do you even see in that guy? He's rude, plain obnoxious and he's a narcissist," Akiza rambled on, trying to convince her friend Carly that womanizer Jack (aka, Mr. Douchebag) was not a good match for her.

"I really like him, but can't you give him a chance? He's very misunderstood," Carly replied, defending her boyfriend's honour.

"I try being nice to him, but clearly having a 'witch' talk to him is considered socially unacceptable. At least Yusei appreciates me for who I am." And with that, Akiza couldn't help but stare off into space, fantasizing about her new boyfriend.

"Jack does appreciate me!" Carly protested. "And I appreciate every part of him."

"Like his 'handsomeness'?" Akiza snorted.

Carly blushed. "That's not why I like him. He needs someone to care for him and no one else wants to. And Yusei, well, he seems too perfect."

Akiza tried hard not to burst into angry flames; she found it extremely irritating that people talked about her and Yusei behind their backs. Especially if they were saying rude things. "What do you mean?"

"Sure he's a nice guy, but," Carly shrugged her shoulders, "I just think he's too boring for my taste."

"He is not boring! He knows how to treat a woman right, he is super sweet, he his handsome, he is smart and he's the one man I can depend on."

Carly chuckled. "And you say you're not in love with him."

Akiza was the one whose cheeks darkened to match the colour of her hair. Akiza and Yusei decided to take their romance nice and slow - not to mention secret.

"Well, still. I stand on my opinion."

"And I stand on mine."

Silence soon followed; maybe it was not a good idea trying to make friends with her. That thought was easily expressed on each other's faces.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: I'm not gonna lie, but I was a little worried that you weren't going to like the chapter. I guess you could say I was paranoid. LOL. But I am super glad that you liked it! Who wouldn't want to see Jack and Yusei fight? (I find it amusing, especially the whole 'who is prettier' XD) Thanks for reviewing!

**FiringShootingStar**: Thank you so much :3 Isn't sexist Jack the one reason why you find the drabble funny? I hope I wasn't making him OC for that :P

**amk8930**: Oh.. if Jack heard what you said, he'd be very angry with you LOL. But I have to agree with you - I would never take sides with Jack. I'm Team Yusei all the way! :)

**dreamer1821**: Of course it's in his character to be self-centered. But if he actually heard that, there's no doubt another argument would start. He he. You're right about the fact that Jack doesn't defend her enough, LOL. Yusei has him beat for that. (makes him the perfect boyfriend! XD)

**Flower of the desert553**: If Carly actually heard what Jack said, there's no doubt that she'd shun him for a long period of time. Poor, poor Jack is right! XD


	8. Helping Hand

**Written: June 4th 2012  
Published: June 26th 2012  
Theme: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #8 Helping Hand**

It was quiet, but it was peaceful and relaxing. The sun was shining, the sky was a beautiful shade of cerulean blue and the nearby ocean sparkled a glistening azure. It was a perfect day for a walk, as well as a romantic get-together.

Akiza couldn't possibly be even more happy; she had reunited with her parents, she had made new friends and she had a boyfriend that was crazy about her. She blushed, but did nothing to hide it. According to Yusei, she was very, very, beautiful - especially with smile on her face and a blush that matched her hair. Not only did Yusei fill her up with self-confidence, he also unwrapped many layers that binded her to the core of her human emotions.

And she really, really, loved Yusei. He was selfless, caring and devoted - there was nothing that could change Akiza's mind about that.

Yusei squeezed her hand - trying to get his girlfriend's attention. He also gazed lovingly into her hazel eyes with his own cobalt blue hues: the eyes that Akiza loved to stare at anytime.

Akiza gave him a smile, but neither one of them said anything. No words needed to be said.

Until the point when a small child, riding on a bicycle, practically ran the both of them over - zipping right past them. As a result, Akiza was knocked straight to the ground, landing on her butt.

"You okay?" Yusei asked, lending out a gloved hand that was wanting to entertwine with Akiza's.

She grinned sheepishly, accepting Yusei's help. When she stood up, she kissed him on the cheek - as a thank you. A small, barely noticeable red blush appeared on his tanned, bronze cheeks but his smile didn't falter or disappear. Neither did his kind heart...

Did Akiza already mention that he was caring?

**:3 :3 :3**

**dreamer1821**: Yeah, if each of those girls have boyfriends that are very, very, very, different from each other (including personality), I don't see how making friends with the other would be a good idea. LOL. I also respect Carly's opinion because she obviously sees something in Jack while everyone else thinks he's a dick. :P Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**FiringShootingStar**: Yep it's pretty much the sequel to the last drabble! XD Thanks for reviewing :)

**Flower of the desert553**: I have to agree with you on that: they have different tastes, they're interested in different things, and their boyfriends are totally opposites. LOL. Even if you don't like Jack and Carly, well, I'm glad that you like the story! ^_^

**RunoandAkizafan**: Yeah I know! Everyone has different views about people - Carly obviously saw something in Jack that made her like him and Akiza saw something in Yusei that made her LOVE him. ;D Thanks for reviewing as always :3


	9. Hannah Montana

**Written: June 4th 2012**

**Published: July 5th 2012**

**Theme: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Drabble #9 Hannah Montana**

It was a Friday night; the night that most people would go out and party their butts off, and even occasionally be tempted to drink their troubles away. But let me clear things up for you: Akiza and Yusei are not like most people on a Friday night.

They would rather stay indoors, with the lights off - completely vulnerable to any activity that happened to cross their minds, watch a movie and cuddle on the couch while doing so. And that was what they were doing; currently relaxing on Akiza's parents' expensive leather couch, covered up in blankets while leaning on each other for warmth and for extra romantic contact. But the thing was, there was nothing on TV that either of them were interested in. And to be totally honest with you, Akiza really didn't feel like borrowing one of her parents' movies. Now before you go and call her lazy, may I remind you that she is willingly in the warm clutches of Yusei.

Thus, their idea of a romantic date for that evening was flipping the channels. Bar none, it wasn't fun.

"Out of all the TV shows on tonight, there isn't one that I like," Akiza sighed in disappointment, leaning against her boyfriend with sentimentality. She could feel him press a kiss to her hair.

"We still haven't gone through all of the channels," Yusei declared, as though there was a big chance there was something interesting on that night. "But I love how you're holding us up." With a chaste kiss to the lips, Yusei immediately went straight for the object in question - the remote.

Akiza raised her eyebrows in skeptical disbelief, as she shielded the remote from him. "If you don't like my accomodations, please, suggest other ideas."

But even that was a big mistake; Yusei, without a warning, started to climb over her - just to get the remote from her.

Within the next five minutes, the two were wrestling - and from another point of view, it looked like someting ELSE was occurring.

Within the next ten minutes, both of them were completely exhaused - Yusei was lying atop of Akiza with his right hand pressed on her lower thigh, and his left hand rested on her cheek - he stroked it lovingly. A miniscule blush appeared on her face, but Yusei could still notice it. He smiled, leaning in closer.. and closer..

Until Akiza kissed him with feverous passion and desire; Yusei returned it with as much love as he could. Lips started battling against each other, hands started roaming in other domains and slight moans could be heard from the opposite person.

It was amazing how they could ignore the southern accent of a teenaged girl with a secret life as a pop star.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: It would be totally rude of Yusei to ignore anyone; it's not in his character! That's what makes me like the guy so much :) If only he was real... Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**Flower of the desert553**: Actually.. if you seen the sub or Japanese last episode of 5D's, there may be an instance where the two kissed! Total shocker! Well, I believe they kissed.. But you're totally right: we do have FanFiction. :)

**amk8930**: Yusei is a total sweetheart :) Don't you wish he's a real life person? He'd totally be my type to go for he he. Thanks for your review.

**RunoandAkizafan**: Glad you loved the drabble - I tried really hard to make it adorable, LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

**dreamer1821**: That's what I love about life; people are very different from one another and no one is the exact same. That's what make our worldviews so interesting and unique. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Muse

**Written: June 5th 2012  
Published: July 6th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #10 Muse**

Painting was something that Akiza was good at; it was a creative outlet and a perfect relaxation method. She was surprised to say the least that she was decent at it when there were at least a thousand things that she was not good at.

On most days, she found the inspiration to finish off what she started. Many of her paintings were described as being simple yet beautiful. Not to mention her friends supporting her with a vast amount of compliments that made her day.

Life was good - up to the point when Akiza chose to sketch and paint Yusei. Did I mention shirtless? No? Well - she was going to draw him shirtless.

Akiza blushed; she had certain urges lately. She was barely an adult and already she wanted to do more than just kiss him.

"Like what you see, beautiful?"

Akiza couldn't help but flush even more, mortified that Yusei had caught her staring at him. Currently, he was out playing football at the beach with Crow and she was at the sidelines, taking in every detail. Sure, she was obsessive to say the least, but she knew that this painting was going to be worth it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: Thank you very much! You make me smile when you say stuff like that to me :) I couldn't imagine Akiza and Yusei doing anything else on a Friday; Yusei is definitely not the type of person to party and neither will Akiza.

**FiringShootingStar**: It's either watching Hannah Montana or making out on the couch. It's not that hard to tell which sounds more appealing, LOL.

**khsfan23**: Thank you for reviewing! Glad that you like the story :3

**Flower of the desert553**: Hannah Montana will lash out in anger if she learns that Yusei and Akiza are ignoring her, (JK, JK! XD). You're totally right about Akiza: who would move from Yusei's arms? That is the perfect excuse! LOL :)

**LegendaryWriterX**: This fic is rated T for a reason! XP. But you certainly have a persistant mind.. LOL! Keep on reviewing :3


	11. The List

**Written: June 5th 2012  
Published: July 7th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #11 The List**

"So let me get this straight.."

It was the fiftieth time that Crow said this, especially when Yusei could detect how confused he was, and Yusei was sick and tired of explaining it to him. He was having difficulty grasping the concept of Yusei's love life. And at this point, Yusei didn't know what else he could do.

"Akiza and I are dating, end of story," Yusei said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Simmer down, Yusei, it's not like I have a problem with it. I just want to know why."

Considering that of all possible things to say to him, Yusei didn't expect him to apologize, but that he wasn't going to complain about.

"She's got gorgeous almond eyes, nice hair, smooth, silky skin, pink lips... a redeeming personality; I love how she blushes when she's embarrassed, I love hearing her laugh and I love seeing her happy. She is so smart and independent, she's strong and she is very determined. I love the way.."

At that point, Yusei was drifting off into space - daydreaming about Akiza. While Crow was regretting even asking him why he likes her, as he listed off some TMI.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Flower of the desert553**: I don't want to rain on your parade, bu at drawing. :P You are just going to have to stick with your fantasies, LOL.

**FiringShootingStar**: Maybe he does know ;) Keep on reading! ^_^

**amk8930**: Doesn't everyone love make out scenes? LOL.

**Rose-Aki**: To be honest, it was just a random drabble - he he. I didn't actually think about it until now that drawing does seem like a thing that Akiza could do.

**RunoandAkizafan**: You seem to have a fetish for evil smiles (and for Yusei and Akiza in their alone time) LOLZ! Who wouldn't?

**WhiteXTrainer00**: One word. Thanks! For reviewing, LOL.

**dreamer1821**: Why are you so hesitant? You probably are obsessive with Yusei - LOLZ. :3 Who wouldn't be? Oh yeah - Jack and Carly.


	12. The Only One

**Written: June 5th 2012  
Published: July 8th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

******Drabble #12 The Only One**

She didn't even know what to feel at that moment. She was astonished - that was all she could say. Considering that Akiza hadn't been romanced at all in her life, there was some instinct that told her to feel flattered. And she did - up to some extent. Mostly because she was dating Yusei.

Akiza had received roses from a secret admirer. She was flattered that someone else found her attractive; since she was never really used to being pampered of any kind. She couldn't help but blush as she inhaled the lovely scent of the flowers. If she wasn't dating Yusei, she would have been impressed that someone went through the trouble of wooing her.

"Akiza?"

She turned around, seeing her boyfriend in nothing but a towel covering his hips. She tried hard not to stare at him, but she couldn't help it; to her, he looked like a god.. chiselled abs, golden, sun-kissed skin..

"Like what you see?" Yusei winked flirtatiously, causing Akiza to smile slightly before mentally shaking her head to clear any thoughts.

That was the moment when he noticed her holding roses. Yusei scrunched his eyebrows. He didn't remember giving her them, not that he wouldn't give roses to her, but not this day.

"Secret admirer?" Yusei asked curiously, while trying to control his conscience - which was telling him that someone else was trying to make a claim on Akiza. A wave of overprotectiveness for her suddenly entered his body, and the urge to find out who gave her these flowers increased.

Akiza blinked innocently. "Are you okay Yusei? You seem a little tense."

"Who gave you these flowers?" He asked calmly, but even Akiza could tell that he was jealous.

Seeing a jealous Yusei was a rare sight and as much as Akiza wanted to see it, she deemed it unnecessary. Heck, she could even call it adorable! But she really didn't want to rile Yusei up; she needed to let him know that he is the only guy for her. Which made the sight of him being overprotective a little sweet.. but still.

"It doesn't matter Yusei. I'm your girl," Akiza said reassuringly, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips as an added bonus.

Yusei grinned. Her lips still had the power of persuasion.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Flower of the desert553**: You are so right about that; Crow probably had a WTF look on his face.. Poor Crow indeed! ^_^

**RunoandAkizafan**: If I was Akiza, I would no doubt be flattered. :)

**FiringShootingStar**: Apparently, Crow does not understand. LOL. It has to take Yusei explaining things (the list) to make him finally see it. :3

**dreamer1821**: If they don't like Yusei, then that's that. Of course I can't imagine why. He is an awesome guy! ^_^

**SamSam92**: You are adorable for thinking my stuff is cute. LOL. :3

**Batpuddingman**: Nice author name, btw. :3 Yes, Yusei has a girl, and Crow has nothing. Poor Crow indeed! ^_^


	13. Medicinal Treatment

**Written: June 5th 2012  
Published: July 8th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #13 Medicinal Treatment**

You know what's sad?

Yusei never had much experience with girls, yet he tended to think that they would act disgusted if their boyfriend had gotten sick. All the phlegm and the coughs were enough to make a girl barf.

But boy, was he ever wrong.

Akiza was the one girl that loved him in any shape or form; his heartbeat jumped in joy, knowing that the girl that he also loved visited him on an hourly basis. He was lucky to know that she truly cared.

However, there was a tradeoff.

"Yusei Fudo, you are being so stubborn. You need to rest." Akiza placed her hands firmly on her hips, looking at him square in the eye - trying to look intimidating. But to Yusei, she just looked gorgeous.. like a warrior Princess.

Yusei coughed. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically before sitting down next to him on his bed. She leaned in closer, giving Yusei a sweet but miniscule kiss on the lips. Yusei moaned, wanting to taste and feel more of her, but she pulled away - much to his chagrin.

"You are not fine. But if you take this medicine.." She trailed off, knowing that Yusei will fall to her womanly charms. This was not the first time that he had done so.

Of course, Yusei agreed. "Does this mean I get another goodnight kiss?" He blinked flirtatiously for good measure.

Akiza rolled her eyes. She kissed him on the forehead, lingering in the moment before pulling back. "Now drink."

It was hard enough to deny Yusei, but Akiza knew that he had to get better.

**:3 :3 :3**

**SamSam92**: If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are more than just adorable. LOL. Can you picture anyone else to be Yusei's girl? I can't. :P

**Flower of the desert553**: I don't feel sorry for her secret admirer. At all. He's just signing his own death warrant. LOLZ! XD

**FiringShootingStar**: I'm afraid you'll never know who it is :P Sorry!

**RunoandAkizafan**: I'd totally want to see how jealous Yusei can get :) You're right about him being hot that way, LOLZ.

**Batpuddingman**: Ha ha; Yusei would totally kick the guy's butt for even thinking about going out with Akiza. :)

**amk8930**: Well, it's the womanly charms that get to him. LOL.


	14. Heaven

**Written: June 6th 2012  
Published: July 9th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #14 Heaven**

Yusei didn't know how she did it. He was surprised more and more every day about the little things or the big things that she could do. But Yusei definitely wasn't complaining.

"Does this feel good?" Akiza whispered, grinning at the way how Yusei melted under her touch.

"It feels great," Yusei breathed out, feeling much more relaxed than before.

That was Akiza's goal; to give her boyfriend a back massage so he could relax. She knew how tense he had been lately.

But that may have been an excuse to see him without a shirt. Call 911 - Akiza was suffering from a heart attack. The cause? Seeing her boyfriend without a shirt. Who wouldn't go into shock, seeing bronze skin, chiseled as though it were a gift to the gods? Who wouldn't love feeling the smooth skin under their fingers?

"I don't see how you never let me do these things for you," Yusei said.

"Because this day is all about you."

Yusei took Akiza by surprise by rolling on top of her. Akiza blushed at the close intimate contact with his eyes gazing into hers, as though they were searching for a long lost treasure.. "Is it?"

He kissed her rather abruptly, but his lips were soft and warm.. Akiza felt like she was in heaven..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Batpuddingman**: Are you kidding? I've gotten some reviews exactly like yours, so please don't feel bad about anything. But indeed Yusei is lucky to have Akiza. :)

**SamSam92**: I wish Yusei was real.. don't you? :)

**Flower of the desert553**: That's right - you shouldn't feel sympathy toward him. He has Nurse Akiza looking after him XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: It is super cute, right? I would do the same thing too :)


	15. I Want S'more

**Written: June 6th 2012  
Published: July 10th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #15 I Want S'more**

Yusei had to say this: the second best part of this trip, that he was spending with Akiza (hence the number one best part), was the smores.

He didn't even remember if he ever tasted something so delicious in his life; the graham crackers, the nicely roasted marshmellows and the chocolate.. he had to say that he was glad that Akiza managed to convince him to come with her on this camping trip.

"Told you that you would like it," Akiza smirked, when nothing could be further than the truth.

Yusei found himself in a trance: the mixture of red and orange flames combined to create a halo.. Akiza looked like an angel with the fire warming her precious, porcelain skin. Her chocolate eyes were glowing and her lips were taking in the addicting treat of smores.

Yusei smirked.

Before Akiza knew it, she felt a pair of persistant but very, sticky lips place themselves upon her own. Akiza immediately returned it, giving Yusei as much love as she could while their lips moved together in unison. But it was difficult, seeing that his lips were too sticky for more movement.

Yusei pulled away. "I would like s'more, please." And with that, he winked flirtatiously in her direction. Who said he wanted another s'more?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Flower of the desert553**: Yeah, I guess you're right. There really would be no point in calling 911. I would be in eptilectic shock if I saw Yusei shirtless. LOLZ.

**Batpuddingman**: You make me feel fuzzy and warm inside when you review :) Can't wait to hear more from you!

**FiringShootingStar**: She did have a good reason, didn't she? XD

**Guest**: Why is it the people that we want to have as our bfs or our bffs don't exist? XP

**RunoandAkizafan**: You are beautiful - just for reviewing :)


	16. Under The Stars

**Written: June 6th 2012  
Published: July 12th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #16 Under The Stars**

It was amazing. It was incredible. Seeing Mother Nature and her children, the stars, made Akiza realize how much she had missed in her life.

The sky was a midnight azure, which Akiza couldn't help but think was beautiful, and thousands of stars glowed against it. They were beautiful.. Akiza never saw anything like them in a long, long time.

This night was possibly the best she had; she couldn't imagine spending it with anyone other than Yusei.

She smiled, leaning in closer into Yusei's protective, warm embrace. His hands were placed on her lower back and his chin was resting on top of her head. She felt his lips kiss her hair gently for a few moments as his hands began to massage her lower back. "Yusei.." Akiza moaned in delight.

"You just look so beautiful," Yusei whispered quietly.

She still couldn't help but blush. It was a natural reaction to her.. Yusei was just.. being honest with her. That was one reason she loved him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: I'm sorry - I couldn't resist using that line (as cheesy as it sounds, LOL) XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: Yeah, but he loves Akiza even more! :)

**Flower of the desert553**: You said it, sister! XD

**SamSam92**: Yeah, I kind of figured that it was you! 'Guess who!' 'Um... is it SamSam92?' 'Yes.' LOL.

**LegendaryWriterX**: Sorry, this fic is remaining a T. I wanted to create cute little K+ oneshots: not porn. :P

**Batpuddingman**: Insightful. Dreamy, but insightful. I wish I can meet my perfect match... :P 'Batman out'. LOLZ! I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I read that :)

**dreamer1821**: I'm so glad that you love those two chapters :) Keep reviewing! (Then I'll keep updating, he he)


	17. All That You Are

**Written: June 6th 2012  
Published: July 12th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble # 17 All That You Are**

Yusei didn't know how it happened, but it just did.

Trust me, he wouldn't be the person who would snoop into other people's privacy. If anything, he was innocent in the alleged 'missing diary' conspiracy. But to be totally honest, he was the one who took it.

All that he wanted to know was the reason why Akiza liked him. She wouldn't tell him if he asked her. He respected that.

_"I tried to stay away from him, but there had always been something charismatic around him. He truly wanted to help me.. Yusei is such a nice guy that he makes other men look like complete jerks. He is sweet and kind.. and all that I'm looking for in a man. But to be totally honest, he is handsome. I have actually yet to admit it to Carly, who is just teasing me relentless."_

Yusei couldn't help but read further and further. Up to the point when he didn't notice an 'infuriated' woman standing by the door.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: You are cool for reviewing, like always :)

**Batpuddingman**: Yeah, I guess the best night of her life so far would be more accurate. Maybe there might be more romantic moments like that in her future.. :) (HINT HINT)!

**Flower of the desert553**: There should be guys like Yusei in real life! I didn't find him yet either! Gosh darn it, LOLZ.

**amk8930**: Yeah, but who is to say that he isn't lying? JK! But seriously, Yusei - like everyone else - would lie in some situations. :P

**RunoandAkizafan**: I don't picture anyone else being with Akiza nor do I picture anyone else with Yusei. LOL.


	18. The Shower Slip Story

**Written: June 7th 2012  
Published: July 12th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #18 The Shower Slip Story**

Here's the thing about showering at other people's places: you never know if there's peeping toms just waiting to get a good look at you. But poor, poor, Akiza was about to find out that lesson.

Considering that after a long day at the beach, Akiza wounded up getting wet, she needed a shower to get all the greasy, lake waste out of her hair.

Akiza sighed happily, feeling the cold liquid cool her off. She opened a bottle of shampoo - to be more exact, Pantene - and poured a nickel-sized amount into her hand. She scrubbed her hair, having the urge to lather all of it.

As much as Akiza wanted to stay relaxed, she heard the bathroom door open. She tensed up immediately. She growled.

"Whoah, Akiza, you're in the shower? I'm sorry, I didn't come in here to peak, I swear."

Akiza blinked - didn't take the time to register the fact that Crow, of all people, HAD to open the shower curtain. She screamed.

Next thing she knew, she saw Crow fall unconscious onto the ground.

She blinked again. There was Yusei - his eyes were filled with annoyance, as well as his posture. They gazed toward Akiza's direction. He silently asked her if she was okay.

Akiza gave him a small smile, as she wrapped the curtain tighter around her. She knew how protective he was - especially when it came to her.

And neither one of them spoke of this incident again; only referring it to the shower slip story.

**:3 :3 :3**

**amk8930**: NO! If anyone is going to be a panty-snatcher, it's gonna be Crow. :P I'm sorry! I just don't picture Yusei doing something that.. bad! He's a good guy :)

**Flower of the desert553**: LOL "Run, Yusei Run!" It's like Forrest Gump - LOL.

**FiringShootingStar**: Are you kidding? Akiza won't be that angry at him for long :)

**Batpuddingman**: I may or may not write a sequel to that later on.. you never know ;)

**RunoandAkizafan**: You certainly sounded betrayed :P If this can be compensation, Akiza's not that mad at him. :)


	19. Never

**Written: June 7th 2012  
Published: July 13th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #19 Never**

The thing about watching dramas on television is this: 'drama' can be split up into other categories. Such as 'romance drama', 'friendship drama', etc. They were addicting to watch on TV - regardless whether or not the script was poorly written.

In Akiza's opinion, there was no show on TV that was poorly written. There were just some that brought up bad memories.

Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks, but no whimpers of sadness or regret came out of her mouth.

"Akiza?"

She heard Yusei coming closer toward her, enveloping her in a strong, protective embrace. She didn't sob, but more tears were leaking. Akiza tried to blink them away, but she was going through another emotional turmoil.

But she had to admit that it felt good being in his arms as his lips kissed her forehead gently and passionately..

"I won't ever leave you," He vowed to her, pulling away to look into her eyes..

He kissed her with as much love and adoration that he had for her. He would give her his life..

Akiza returned the kiss instinctively requiting her love for him..

They pulled away, and leaned their foreheads against each other's. Akiza gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Batpuddingman**: Can you believe Crow? XD I don't think that Yusei's gonna let Akiza shower at their place anymore; just for her personal safety XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: Not a total surprise that Crow would pull off that stunt XD

**dreamer1821**: Trust me - he'll never forget Akiza XD At least, he'd probably remember how he got the big lump on his head. LOL.

**Flower of the desert553**: Will he ever learn? Who knows?... Glad that I made you laugh :)


	20. Birthday Wish

**Written: June 7th 2012  
Published: July 14th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #20 Birthday Wish**

What did Akiza want for her birthday?

Considering the fact that she's turning eighteen - and never BEEN KISSED - there was only thing that she wanted.

A kiss from Yusei.

She was blushing just thinking about it.. feeling his lips pressed gently on her own like a dainty butterfly..

She had to stop it! Akiza mentally shook her head to clear the thoughts that roamed within her.

"Akiza?"

"I think I know what her birthday wish is," Crow smirked.

Akiza blushed in mortification.

Yusei held Akiza's hand, from underneath the table. Akiza nearly gasped in surprise, feeling his warm hand squeezing her own in comfort and support. It was like it's his own way of telling her that there was nothing to worry about.

"I think I have my wish," Akiza said slyly, looking toward Yusei in a suggestive motion.

It was pretty much obvious to everyone else what was her wish when a slight blush appeared on Yusei's cheeks.

**:3 :3 :3**

**amk8930**: Thank you very much :) I was trying to go for the emotional, heartwarming chapter :D

**Batpuddingman**: Aww, thanks :3 You make me so happy when you compliment me like that! ^_^ Glad you loved it :)

**FiringShootingStar**: Yusei is a gentleman and probably the sweetest guy on Earth (in the fictional world, unfortunately) so yeah, he wouldn't think about leaving her.

**Flower of the desert553**: I take it that you aren't the type of person to say 'jerk' or any other insults a lot. But yes, Akiza does have Yusei by her side :)

**dreamer1821**: If Yusei left her, I can't imagine what Akiza would go through.. but he wouldn't leave her! ^_^ Because he's the nicest, sweetest, most romantic guy (in the fictional world)!

**Guest**: You are cute for reviewing :)

**RunoandAkizafan**: AWWW You are mega cute for reviewing! ^_^


	21. Toenail Tale

**Written: June 7th 2012  
Published: July 14th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #21 Toenail Tale**

Did Akiza ever mention that she never pampered herself? Well, she meant to.

Her mother got her a pedicure set as an early birthday present, but Akiza never found herself an opportunity to paint her toes yet. Until now.

So Akiza decided to spend a Saturday morning painting her nails a crimson shade.

She had to admit, she wasn't one of those girls who perfected the art of pedicures; her 'art' so far was from being perfect.

Before she could fully critique her nails, she felt a pair of hot, smooth, irresistible lips latch themselves unto her neck - then starting to kiss...

"Yusei," Akiza sighed in delight."You're making me lose focus." But she couldn't help but giggle once Yusei started to nip and suck on her collarbone - not even covered by the tank top she was wearing. "I'm trying to make myself beautiful. At least my toes."

"You are beautiful," Yusei growled, increasing his pace.

Akiza rolled her eyes, before deciding to quit with her toenail endeavor. Needless to say, her self-esteem rose - and Yusei had helped her build it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**LegendaryWriterX**: LOL! I love the fact that you use 'smore'. So here is s'more ;)

**Batpuddingman**: YOU HAVEN'T BEEN KISSED? :P Well, neither have I, so I guess we have to imagine it.. I guess I have to imagine a nice guy like Yusei is out there for me :)

**Flower of the desert553**: My birthday is like in three months! I'm wishing, obviously, to find a guy like Yusei. Or at least that is handsome, smart, NICE, sweet and makes me laugh. Does my list sound dreamy? LOLZ.

**FiringShootingStar**: Obviously, Crow is thinking something perverted. What a surprise. (rolls eyes sarcastically). Thanks for reviewing :)

**RunoandAkizafan**: Do you believe that if you make any kind of wish, it comes true? Obviously I DO! :D


	22. Implications

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 15th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K+**

**Drabble #22 Implications**

"I'd really like to take you on a trip."

Akiza blushed. "You don't have to."

She knew how money was an issue to Yusei - whereas, in her life, money never seemed to be a problem.

Lately, Yusei wanted to spoil his girlfriend. As much as Akiza wanted to feel good about that, she didn't.

"Can't I make my girlfriend happy?"

Akiza giggled. She noted the confused, but exceedingly innocent look in Yusei's cobalt eyes. How she loved those eyes...

"Okay, I was thinking Hawaii," Akiza threw her petite arms around Yusei's neck, as he kissed her shoulderblades. They were chaste, but they were filled with love.

"Really?"

"I hear it's beautiful."

He kissed her lips. "I know there's something else that's beautiful."

How could he make her blush?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Batpuddingman**: You are insightful, my good friend, very insightful. LOL :) Thanks for reviewing!

**dreamer1821**: Doesn't everyone wish to have a boyfriend like Yusei? Ha, ha :3

**FiringShootingStar**: Darn right! I doubt she'll be focused enough to brush her hair, at least, if Yusei is in the same room with her XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: Really? How insightful. Very insightful. LOLZ. But I usually do go for a painting of my nails every once in a while when I feel like spoiling myself XD

**Flower of the desert553**: I hope he does.. wouldn't it suck if he DOESN'T exist? XD I'd be sad for a long time before changing my type (JK, JK!)


	23. Ego Increase

**Written: June 7th 2012  
Published: July 15th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #23 Ego Increase**

God this was wrong. This was so wrong! How could Akiza think that this was right?

Once Yusei found out, he'd probably think she was a crazy stalker.

Seriously - shouldn't she be doing something OTHER than ogling Yusei's body during his workout? YES! But really, her heart spoke louder than her head.

Akiza's thoughts fled from her mind; all she could concentrate on was the sight of his body..

She had to admit that his muscles were impressive. He wasn't obviously on drugs or anything, but he knew how to take care of himself.. She hadn't seen anything more impressive with a chest built by the Gods or abs that were chiseled by the world's greatest architects. His skin was a tempting shade of bronze - and it all made his appearance be more appealing.

"If you're done gawking at pretty boy over here, some of us have work to do!" Jack screeched, immediately causing Akiza to become downright embarrassed.

Her blush appeared in a matter of moments. She knew this was a bad idea!

But as she proceeded to leave, she saw Yusei glance in her direction. And he gave her a smile and a flirty wink!

Akiza smiled back at him, before leaving Yusei and Jack. At least Yusei didn't seem to care..

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: Maybe he's implying that Akiza's more prettier than a vacation gettaway :)

**LegendaryWriterX**: Hawaii FTW! Truth be told, I've never been there.. .:P LOL.

**Flower of the desert553**: I wish I could go on a trip with Yusei to Hawaii! XD Tell me your mottos - they have to be good :D

**Batpuddingman**: You are a wise person, did I tell you that? No? Well, you're insightful and knowledgable. Not to mention awesome for reviewing! :D

**RunoandAkizafan**: Yet another quality that I want to add onto my list of the things I want in a man ;)


	24. Birthday Kiss

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 19th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**I guess you could say that this is a sequel to Akiza's birthday :)**

**Drabble #24 Birthday Kisses**

"So whatcha gonna wish for, Yusei?"

"Leo! He's not going to tell you!"

Turning nineteen years old was the point in Yusei's life where he wouldn't wish for anything specific. Well, anything appropriate and rated G.

What he really wanted was a kiss from Akiza. Just one. Okay, he probably wanted more.

"Aren't you going to blow out the candles?" Akiza said, jokingly, taking a seat next to the guest of honour.

Yusei closed his eyes.. He could practically smell her perfume.. he could wrap an arm around her if he wanted to, having the urge to hold her body against his.. feeling her warmth...

"Come on, birthday boy, we've got a lot of stuff planned - so let's go."

Yusei opened his eyes and reluctantly blew out the candles. In one go.

Akiza kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger on his cheek a lot longer than what she planned to. "Happy birthday," Akiza whispered.

Yusei grinned back at her; it was a good birthday.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Batpuddingman**: I agree! But in my opinion, really, I'd cheer on him for 10% and beat the crap out of him the other 90%. LOL. Okay, the first time I read that advice, I didn't understand. LOLZ. Maybe I will someday... :)

**Flower of the desert553**: Not going to lie, if he actually saw Carly half-naked he would just stare and stare.. I saw the Yugioh movie and believe me, I don't remember hearing that line. Maybe it's just me, LOL. Ha, ha, that last mantra is so true ;)

**LittleFreakyO.o**: I totally love your pen name :) It is adorable! ^_^

**FiringShootingStar**: Jack totally ruined the moment. What a complete jerk! Yeah, I don't blame Akiza for staring ;)

**Guest**: I would totally check the guy out, but I'd be so, so, so, mortified if he discovered me! But if he flirts back with me.. then I would take it as a sign too :)

**RunoandAkizafan**: I'd be the happiest girl on Earth if the guy paid me attention (AKA flirting XD)! Thanks for reviewing :)

**SamSam92**: You are very so much cute for reviewing :) I think that you told me that it was you when you weren't logged in. LOLZ.


	25. Ouch!

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 17th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #25 Ouch!**

Could this day be any worse? Apparently it could.

Tripping and falling down the stairs was not exactly a good start to a new day. Thank God no one saw her - but she knew that someone could have. That would have been embarrassing. What was even more mortifying was that she had been daydreaming. About Yusei, no less.

A blast of pain throbbed in her ankle, causing Akiza to grimace. She groaned in pain, but she knew full well that she couldn't move.

"Akiza?" Yusei came rushing to her side - noticing her in a vulnerable position. He looked over her for any injuries before gazing into her brown orbs. "Are you okay?"

Akiza hissed out in pain. "I think I broke my ankle." A faint red blush appeared on her cheekbones, but Yusei ignored it.

Before she knew it, she found herself in Yusei's arms - holding her bridal style. One arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. "Yusei..."

He kissed her cheek. "Does it hurt?"

Akiza sighed, leaning closer to him as much as she could. "It doesn't."

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: Yep - pretty much! XD And yes, it was Jack. Who else? LOL.

**SamSam92**: Isn't it so adorable? Thanks for reviewing :3

**Batpuddingman**: Yeah, I kind of figured that it was you because of the piece of advice you graciously gave me. LOLZ. How come everyone sounds so mature and wise when I don't? LOL! :D

**Flower of the desert553**: It was probably his best birthday ever (hello, a kiss from a pretty girl - shouldn't that be what every guy wants?). So glad you pay close attention to the movies. Ha ha :)

**WhiteXTrainer00**: Thanks for reviewing *grateful smile*

**RunoandAkizafan**: I would faint from getting a kiss from someone like Yusei, yet alone being really happy. JK!


	26. Anxiety

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 17th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #26 Anxiety**

One glance should be enough to tell you that Yusei was not an anti-social person. He was friends with pretty much everyone and no one would dare to question that. But when it came to dinner with the girlfriend's parents, that was enough to make him nervous.

He was more than nervous. He was self-conscious - what if Akiza's parents don't like him? What if they had held some sort of prejudice for people from the Satellite?

Yusei tried hard not to show his fear.. as he adjusted his collar and put on his dark blazer. Wearing a sleek, mysterious, dark but simple tux was Akiza's idea; apparently, she thought that the lesser the better.

"Yusei, you look like you committed a crime against the law. Everything's going to turn out fine," Akiza reassured him, as she brushed her hair of any knots.

Yusei turned around, seeing the angel of his dreams in a raven, strapless dress that hugged her curves and flowed down to her knees. It was hard for him to breathe; she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look so cute when you're nervous," Akiza giggled before traipsing toward her boyfriend, to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

He returned it with every intention to reassure Akiza that he was not nervous. But he already knew that she knew that he was. Feeling her heavenly taste as he slipped into her cavern with his curious tongue.. and hearing her moan in delight.. his ego was easily increasing - up to the point when he felt highly confident that the dinner with her parents would go well.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: Obviously, it wouldn't. He'd just kiss the boo boo away, LOL :)

**Flower of the desert553**: Are you kidding? Back in 2005, I sprained my right arm (I'm not going to go into that story...) and a year later, I broke my left arm at school. Total clutz! XD Too bad no one smoking hot like Yusei took care of me either :P

**RunoandAkizafan**: Yeah, I know what you mean: one time, I threw up at a friend's soccer game. Totally mortifiying. The game got cancelled because of me! XP

**amk8930**: Oh yeah, he should totally hide his intentions to kiss her XD Perfect excuse! :)

**Batpuddingman**: You are an awesome person :) I love YOU for reviewing, as always! XD


	27. Meeting The Parents

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 18th 2012  
Theme: Romance/Family  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #27 Meet The Parents**

"You know, Yusei, at first I had doubts about you dating our little girl, but then I realized that there is no better man for her than you," Mr. Izinski took a sip of his wine, staring into Yusei's cobalt eyes with firmness and protectiveness, but he did not have the intention of making Yusei squirm.

He understood, nodding his head attentively. "I would never hurt her, sir."

"He's the only one I want, Dad," Akiza slipped her hand between Yusei's side and his arm, holding unto it lovingly as she laid her head temporarily on his shoulder. Of course, Yusei blushed at the public display of affection, but he wasn't embarrassed completely.

"I can see why our daughter loves you," Mrs. Izinski winked in Yusei's direction, once again, causing his blush to deepen further.

"As long as you don't do anything.. inappropriate, welcome to the family," Mr. Izinski raised his glass high, proposing a toast.

Akiza blushed in embarrassment at her father's antics, but her doubts were demolished completely when she felt lips on her cheek for a brief, but loving moment.

His blue eyes said everything. He loved her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: Yeah that's the worst about meeting your potential in-laws. You never know what to expect from them! LOL XD

**FiringShootingStar**: If you are anxious, please call 1-800-AKIZA-HOTLINE today! XD It seems like Akiza is the only one that can calm him. LOL.

**SamSam92**: Thank you very much! You are cute too :3

**Guest**: Unfortunately, it is. :P But hey, it's not like I'm taking down the story or anything. Right? XD

**Batpuddingman**: ARE YOU KIDDING? Meeting the parents can be the most hardest thing a man could do. LOL! XD But I shouldn't talk because I haven't had a boyfriend :P

**LittleFreaky0.o**: Of course I'm going to continue - I don't want anyone to die! :D

**Flower of the desert553**: Things are going to be deadly serious (you'll find out in later chapters, haha)

**WhiteXTrainer00**: You are sooooo sweet :)


	28. Pinkeye

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 19th 2012  
Theme: Romance/Comfort  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #28 Pinkeye**

God she looked disgusting. She looked horrible. Better yet, she looked like the witch that everyone used to think that she was.

Akiza continued to stare coldly into the mirror, at her reflection.

She hated getting pinkeye. How did she get it? She didn't have a clue.

Akiza just thought that she looked UGLY - who would look at her in the eye? No one would think that she was beautiful.

It had been two hours, and staring at it was not going to make it go away. Akiza cursed to herself.

"Akiza? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Akiza replied, her voice sounding more anxious and nervous rather than reassuring.

But Yusei didn't believe her. He entered the bathroom, but obviously not before knocking (ever the gentleman), and saw Akiza. Staring at herself with intensity and frustration. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around gently, causing her to look into his eyes...

She blushed, but she didn't know if it was because his eyes and lips were too close to her own or if it was because she was embarrassment. However, all doubts vanished when he kissed her lips gently yet passionately.

"You are always beautiful to me, Akiza."

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: Even if Mr. Izinski is opposed to their relationship, Yusei would never stop courting Akiza. Or will he? 0_0 I don't want to think about that! XD

**SamSam92**: Well, thank you very much for reviewing, sweetie :)

**Flower of the desert553**: Is that sarcasm? XD LOL. No, just kidding :) But seriously, he can do something 'inappropriate' and get away with it. I mean, who would tattle on Yusei? XD

**Guest**: SOMEBODY CALL 911! SOMEONE IS DYING, HERE! JK, JK! But I love you too for reviewing :3

**Batpuddingman**: I have to tell ya, that you are one of the few people that increase my self-esteem. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**FiringShootingStar**: I'm glad that didn't happen too. I wonder what could have happened though.. UGH! I don't wanna think about the possibility that Yusei could stop courting Akiza!


	29. Competitive

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 20th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #29 Competitive**

It was supposed to be a friendly game of Mario Kart. Boy, was Yusei ever wrong.

It amazed him how competitive Akiza got, even if it was over simple things.

It was like he was struck by an angel.. a sexy one at that. He couldn't help but stare in awe as Akiza, racing as Daisy, had practically beat the crap out of Crow (racing as Yoshi). It was still a major surprise that she wasn't one for video games normally.

"You did good," Yusei gave his thumbs up in approval, smiling in Akiza's direction.

He happened to notice her blush. He kissed said cheek, feeling the heat as his lips lingered on it for a few moments.

"One more round? Please?" Crow's protests were put to rest as Akiza turned around to kiss her boyfriend.

Now who said that girls couldn't win at games?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Batpuddingman**: Seriously, with your words of wisdom, you could write a book! XD And to answer your question, yes, they do come from the heart. That makes me a cheesy person, doesn't it? LOL.

**RunoandAkizafan**: Do you know anyone else who is a gentleman? XD I don't. Unfortunately :(

**FiringShootingStar**: I used to have this eye infection and my dad thought I had pinkeye. Seriously - my eye was all puffy and red and uuuuugh.

**Flower of the desert553**: EXCUSE ME? If he was real, he would be MINE sistah! Just joking, ha ha. XD But if he was real though, we could clone millions of copies of him so everyone can have him. LOL. Everyone deserves a piece of Yusei! :)

**LittleFreaky0.o**: You can pretty much assume that I suck at guessing who people are! Especially on the internet and not in real life, LOL.

**SamSam92**: I love what you put in your reviews! Seriously, you could write that i'm so cute every chapter and I still think you are awesome. LOL.


	30. Smooth Skin

**Written: June 8th 2012  
Published: July 21st 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #30 Smooth Skin**

Akiza moaned in pleasure, feeling Yusei's hot lips place equally warm kisses on her neck. His hands were roaming around her stomach and waistline. It just felt good.. feeling his hands treat her gently.

"You.. you are amazing," Akiza panted out, as his hands massaged her thighs, and ran down her legs.

"Your skin is soft. I like that," Yusei smirked, winking flirtatiously, before going back to kissing his girlfriend. "And I like you."

She was always craving for his attention; she was willing to try something new. Akiza smiled back, returning his kiss with passion and joy. Of course, Yusei didn't have to know that her secret weapon was simply lotion.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: You said it! When I was little, I was 'not allowed' to watch Star Wars or Star Trek because I was a girl. But when I got older, my brother wasn't sexist anymore. LOL.

**RunoandAkizafan**: Don't laugh at me when I say this, but I love those types of games. I'm also into fighting games like DBZ: Budakai Tenkaichi 3. It's a gift! LOLZ XD

**Dreamer1821**: I was wondering when I'd hear from you again.. :)

**Batpuddingman**: You're the nicest guy ever! Well, on the internet anyways XD I wanna be a writer one day - so I guess that explains how I put a lot of effort in my stories. :)

**Flower of the desert553**: I hate it, even today, when people are being sexist! Don't you? XD


	31. Good To You

**Written: June 9th 2012  
Published: July 21st 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #31 Good To You**

"Is everything okay, Akiza?"

Seriously, she would have swooned hearing his voice. Worse possible scenario - she could have fainted. Akiza couldn't help but appreciate Yusei's concern. Never had she met anyone so.. so gentle, kind and sweet. That was probably why she loved him.

Akiza was anxious; she wanted to tell him that she loved him... but she didn't know how he would take it. An embarrassed blush slowly appeared on her cheeks.

"I really like you, Yusei," She blurted out, avoiding his curious gaze. Again, those blue eyes made her feel like she was melting..

"I love you, Akiza," He replied before kissing her briefly on the lips with meaningful love and compassion...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Flower of the desert553**: No: God WORSHIP the lotion! LOL. XD I know right? There are a lot of people on this Earth that don't treat others equally. For example, women in Afghanistan. What is there to say? Oh yeah - they should have rights too! :P

**Firing Shooting Star**: Yep ^_^ Akiza should be the new spokesperson. Next time she wants to test out a new lotion, call 1-800-Test-Yusei-Today! LOL.

**RunoandAkizafan**: If lotion can do wonders.. I wonder what else can do magic ;)

**amk8930**: I love the fact that you review :3 that makes my day anytime! ^_^

**SamSam92**: Thank you so much :) I hope you enjoy future drabbles! :D


	32. Lullaby

**Written: June 9th 2012  
Published: July 22nd 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #32 Lullaby**

It was a precious moment; one could even say that it was adorable! Wouldn't you say it was adorable if you gazed upon the sleeping duelist lying comfortably on his girlfriend's lap? It may as well be a scene in a romance film; one could even feel the chemistry in the air just by staring at the lovely couple.

Akiza was blushing like she lost control of her senses; but she didn't regret having Yusei's soft hair lying on her thighs. She continued to stare at his features, which were handsome. But even the word handsome was an understatement. It was like he was a god. An extremely attractive god..

She couldn't help but twirl some strands of his gravity-defying onyx hair. It was smooth; it seemed that he took care of himself in more ways than one.

She slowly caressed his golden, sun-kissed cheeks.. Akiza couldn't help it.. He was a magnet - pulling her toward him.

"Akiza.. you smell nice.." was all Yusei said, before he went back to sleep.

Again, Akiza's cheeks darkened to the colour of a rose; it was unbelievable that Yusei could be this nice in this sleep too. But then again, she would rather hear sweet promises from his lips instead of insults.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: Isn't 'sweet' a bit overused? XD I would start using 'cute' way more often. :)

**LittleFreaky0.o**: Hey! You do not suck at reviewing! Trust me - I've heard worse 0_0... I'm glad that you have those fangirl moments, LOL. You're not the only one! ^_^

**SamSam92**: Are you kidding? Yusei is much more than good to Akiza! I can't even describe it. That just goes to show how realistic a man truly is in terms of behavior. LOL.

**Flower of the desert553**: Yusei is super smart :) Doesn't that make you wish he's real too? XD

**WhiteXTrainer00**: Awwwwww! XD

**FiringShootingStar**: You'd think that you can't find the perfect guy, but just be patient :) He may show up sooner or later! XD At least, that is what I tell myself.

**Batpuddingman**: No, no! It's okay - if you have a life of your own. JK! XD But seriously - your reviews make my day! :)

**ArcherAzzure**: Yay! Another Faithshipping fan! What luck! What joy! XD Can't wait to hear more from you :D


	33. The Lady & The Ramen

**Written: June 9th 2012  
Published: July 22nd 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #33 Lady & The Ramen**

Most girls would feel incompetent if they had their boyfriends cooking for them all the time. But not in Akiza's life; heck to the no. Unlike those girls, she actually felt pampered. Of course she didn't have Yusei cooking all the time. He cooked for her a couple of times, which made it all the more sweet and romantic.

"Dinner's ready, gorgeous," Yusei winked fliratiously in Akiza's direction.

Lately it seemed like he wanted to impress her - but really, Akiza appreciated that. But he seemed to be trying a little harder than usual.

"Ooh, ramen," Akiza kissed her boyfriend on the lips chastely, as he held out a chair for her to sit down. "Thank you," She never forgot to comment on her boyfriend's gentlemanly behavior.

"Hope you don't mind," Yusei said, taking the seat across from her.

Then the meal had started; Akiza started to take a spoonful of ramen and carefully swallowed it. She had to admit that it tasted very well done. But she happened to notice that she didn't swallow it all. Thus, she tried her best to swallow it but then she saw a pair of cobalt eyes.. gazing lovingly but jokingly into her own hazel hues. She immediately blushed, realizing the situation at hand.

But neither Yusei or Akiza was embarrassed; they leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched in a perfect kiss.

Movie reference much?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yeah, you can pretty much tell what movie I used as inspiration XD I LOVE Disney! =D**

**amk8930**: Not really many people try to understand what Akiza went through, but at least she had Yusei! =D Isn't he such a romantic?

**FiringShootingStar**: Yeah - Yusei isn't one to trash talk! XD There's only one person to see in that department (cough cough Jack!)

**Flower of the desert553**: Hmm.. I don't think Yusei has any flaws. That makes him absolutely flawless. (Song reference FTW XD)

**RunoandAkizafan**: I would trade a lot of things to have Yusei exist and lie down on my lap! XD

**ArcherAzzure**: You're not the first person to picture this scene! ^_^ It's totally more than adorable - it's so fricking kawaii! XD

**dreamer1821**: Thank you :) It's because I write them in advance and if I get a certain number of reviews, I'd update twice a day :3 Hmm.. since I technically didn't have pinkeye, ask a doctor. JK! But really, I don't know if it's contagious. 0_o

**SamSam92**: Spiral. Huh. I've never heard of it. I should check it out, LOL. :)


	34. Iris

**Written: June 9th 2012  
Published: July 23rd 2012  
Theme: Romance/Angst  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #34 Iris**

She did not want the world to see her. Simply because they would not understand... How could they? She was a monster! The Black Rose Witch.. that was all she would ever be known for.

She was meant to be broken. No one truly understood her..

"Embrace your dragon; it is beautiful. Just like you are."

Akiza cursed, as tears started to fall down from her eyes.. hiding behind the mask. She heard Yusei's words.. she could not help but blush.

"I am not beautiful. Everyone hates me because of who I am."

The pain.. the affliction.. everything that she went through, Yusei understood. His cobalt blue eyes gazed passionately into her own..

At that moment, she couldn't fight the truth. She couldn't fight the tears.. Was Yusei right?

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: Pretty obvious, right? What kind of person WOULDN'T see it? XD JK!

**Flower of the desert553**: "Doctor, we have a dead one right here." "COD?" "Reading Yugioh 5Ds fanfiction - specifically written by Coka Cookie Cola". LOL. I hope I won't murder u in the future! ^_^ (again, I won't even consider killing.. i don't want to end up in prison!)

**LadyRosalie29**: Why thank you very much for your sweet words! I LOVE your avatar, by the way. I used to watch Sailor Moon when I was a kid.. childhood memories FTW XD

**ProChampionDuelistA. **: Hmm... have we met before? you sound kind of familiar.. even if you say you're new here. Oh well. Anyways, I've only seen the movie once and I had been in the hospital in grade three. :( Childhood memories! :D

**dreamer1821**: If you are unsure about something, do you just shrug it off? I'm not judging you, but I'm saying that's what I do sometimes. LOL.


	35. Fragrance

**Written: June 10th 2012  
Published: July 24th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #35 Fragrance**

He could detect the scent of lillies and vanilla; Yusei had to admit that it was quite a lovely aroma..

He was trying to concentrate on making the new engine design with Crow, but the scent distracted him sooner than he could blink.

"Akiza, you smell nice as always," Crow said.

Said teenaged girl blushed in response, avoiding eye contact with both men in the room. "Thanks."

"But I really think you smell prettier than any other woman around."

Yusei heard enough; he narrowed his eyes, uncrossed his arms and made his way to Crow. With a ferocious, warning expression written in his blue eyes.

Crow backed off. "She's all yours, man."

Akiza, who witnessed this exchange, pecked Yusei on the lips. "Thank you," she said.

He kissed her on the cheek, giving her one of those beautiful smiles... It was like he was trying to tell her that she was beautiful - even without wearing perfume.. Truth was, Akiza knew that he meant it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**JC**: Are you kidding? His eyes could do that to most people! But probably fangirls though... lol. Thanks for reviewing :3

**SamSam92**: I'll check Spiral out as soon as I can :3 I LOVE those episodes too! "I'm not trying to stop you. I'm trying to save you!" Sweet moment #1 XD Aren't off-screen kisses the best? (sarcastic voice) LOL.

**RunoandAkizafan**: Yeah.. totally an awwwwwwwww moment - am I right? XD

**Flower of the desert553**: Yeah I felt so bad for her too.. Yusei's like the modern day Shakespeare - with his words and all. LOL!

**FiringShootingStar**: Yep! "This just in - this is what Akiza thought when Yusei sweet-talked her!" XD

**ArcherAzure**: You get extra brownie points for noticing the song inspiration for the drabble! :D When I listened to the song, I immediately thought of Akiza.. this song is her theme! XD


	36. Perfect

**Written: June 10th 2012  
Published: July 24th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**I guess you could say that this is the sequel to the one where Yusei got a massage ;)**

**Drabble #36 Perfect**

She had to admit, his hands on her back felt good. But even then, good was an understatement. Akiza felt like she was flying high through the sky.. through heaven..

She let a moan of delight slip past her lips as Yusei's hands massaged her lower back. He was being gentle and smooth.. which made it all the more relaxing.

"You're just one big ball of stress, aren't you?" Yusei chuckled, apparently getting the feeling that he hit a tense muscle.

"I guess so," was all Akiza replied, before closing her eyes.. feeling the moment.

"I still don't see why you don't let me do this often," He commented, kissing her shoulders delicately.

_It's because you already do so much for me. _

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: That just shows how close they are :) Super cute, isn't it? XD

**ArcherAzzure**: What other points should I give you - simply for just reviewing? Hmm.. Honestly, Yusei can take things a little too seriously. Just ask Crow. LOL.

**ProChampionDuelistA. **: I didn't mean in person! xD Honestly, I swear to God, are you really new on FanFiction? Because on my other Yusei and Akiza fic, I swear that there was a reviewer that had a similar name to yours. Deja vu! XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: More Crow bashing! I'm not going to do anything more to the poor guy.. he went through a lot. LOL.

**Flower of the desert553**: LOL. I'm sorry, but when I read your review, I literally laughed my butt off. Literally: I was sitting on my chair, I read the review and laughed - causing me to fall on the ground. CLASSIC! Thank you for reviewing :)


	37. Accident

**Written: June 10th 2012  
Published: July 24th 2012  
Theme: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #37 Accident**

"Akiza, what happened?" Yusei narrowed his eyes in confusion and in anger, gently taking hold of Akiza's cheekbones to take a better glimpse of her bruises.

Akiza blushed, avoiding his gaze; his hands were warm and soft.. "I just hit myself in the mirror cupboards. That's all."

She then felt warmth spread through her lips. It wasn't difficult to figure out that he kissed her.

His lips changed direction, gently smoothing over the bruises - as tiny as they were - on her cheekbone. They were small, but passionate butterfly kisses and Akiza admitted that they made her feel better.

"Just be careful, okay?" Yusei asked.

Akiza felt lucky to have a guy like him..

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: So do I! Or at least, a guy that is pretty much like him in every way, LOL. XD

**FiringShootingStar**: Not many guys, I know at least, are pretty much like Yusei. Unfortunately. WAH! XD Akiza is more lucky than she thinks..

**Batpuddingman**: So you are busy.. that's what comes with being the Batman. (LOL!) Thanks for reviewing :3

**LadyRosalie29**: New Sailor Moon? What's that about...? Please, do go on.. XD Anyways, yes, Crow should have gotten a CROWbar and put it in his mouth. XD Getting a message from Yusei would be heaven... (insert cliche fangirl daydream)

**WhiteXTrainer00**: Yes. Yes he is. XD


	38. Influence

**Written: June 10th 2012  
Published: July 25th 2012  
Theme: Humor  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #38 Influence**

"Akiza, it's great to see you again, sweetheart," Martha greeted with a pleasant smile on her face.

Akiza couldn't help but blush; this woman made her feel like family - since she was like a mother to Yusei. Not to mention that she was one of the nicest people she had ever met.

"Where have you been all of Yusei's life?" Martha chuckled, causing both Akiza and Yusei to blush slightly. "I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you."

"Thanks..."

She felt a firm, comforting grip on her hand. She turned to look Yusei in the eye.. he smiled. Akiza, once again, couldn't help but think that he was a sweetheart.

"Do I hear wedding bells?"

Akiza thought that she was going to die. By the looks of things, Yusei seemed to have the same thought.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: She is very lucky indeed to have Yusei :) (whereas in my life, such guy does not exist. Yet.)

**LittleFreakyO.o**: CALL 911 - WE HAVE SOMEONE DROWNING HERE! XD But thank you very much :)

**SamSam92**: Yep pretty much; and that was how fanfiction was born! XD

**Flower of the desert553**: That would be disgusting to have your butt melt. 0_0 Anyways, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ And FYI, Yusei isn't going anywhere - he's just off to get medical supplies XD

**ArcherAzzure**: He does have a tendency to do that :) (whereas in my life, I also worry about little things.)


	39. Relaxation

**Written: June 10th 2012  
Published: July 25th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K+**

**Drabble #39 Relaxation**

Over time, Akiza loved everything about Yusei. Including all the little things he did every day.. his personality, his behavior.. he continued to impress her every moment of every day. It was like she couldn't resist to his manly charms..

She certainly didn't regret anything; lying on top of Yusei with his arms wrapped protectively around her, feeling his masculinity and his love, tended to make her think that way. Akiza didn't know how long she was on top of him, but Yusei didn't have any problems with it.

Akiza could hear his heart beat... it was a sweet moment.

**:3 :3 :3**

**JC**: Normally, I don't like giving spoilers, but yes, I'm planning to do all of the above! :D

**Flower of the desert553**: I REMEMBER THAT EPISODE! XD Totally hilarious; I love the look on Yusei's face when Martha says that he has a girlfriend. LOL. I LOVE Martha! XD

**amk8930**: I totally laugh out loud at Martha's teasing. Ha! She'd be the ideal mother in law XD I'm guessing that Martha teases Yusei a lot. Wouldn't she? :P

**SamSam92**: She makes ME feel like family - even though she's fictional and that she doesn't know I exist. "Martha, please give me your blessing. I want to marry Yusei." LOL!

**FiringShootingStar**: Trust me: THEY WILL! XD... thanks for reviewing :3

**RunoandAkizafan**: I want you to ask me that in ten more chapters. XD Then we'll see! :)


	40. Got Milk?

**Written: June 11th 2012  
Published: July 26th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #40 Got Milk?**

Another carton of milk gone. It was amazing that the last time Yusei bought the stuff was only a couple of days ago. It was also incredible how people managed to chug it down..

So he decided to go to the kitchen to catch the culprit. But in retrospect, he probably shouldn't have assumed that it was Jack or Crow.

"Akiza? What are you doing up so late?" was the first thing that Yusei said, recognizing her form - even in the dark.

She turned around, a glass filled with milk in her hand. She blinked innocently as she tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

He smirked, deciding to move closer to the embarrassed girl. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned himself closer...

Yusei quickly kissed her lips, immediately tasting milk. She raised her eyebrows in skeptic disbelief, but it was more like she was silently asking him if he had a problem with that. He kissed her passionately on the lips a second time. Obviously there wasn't.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: I KNOW! Totally frustrating! XP Not gonna lie, if ALL guys were like Yusei, they wouldn't be unique. (This is where you say point taken XD)

**FiringShootingStar**: Oh yeah - she'd totally do a lot more XD

**JC**: First of all, for reviewing, I say thank you! Second of all, LOL to your response XD Just saying - who goes EEEEP these days?

**dreamer1821**: Yes. Yes they are. Moments like that are in fairytale stories. JK! ^_^

**SamSam92**: Thank you very much :3 Can't wait to hear more from you! ^_^

**Flower of the desert553**: Are you kidding? Of course she would! LOLZ.

**ArcherAzzure**: Aww, thank you so much :) You bring warm feelings to my heart! 3


	41. Who's Gonna Drive Her Home Tonight?

**Written: June 11th 2012  
Published: July 26th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #41 Who's Gonna Drive Her Home Tonight?**

It was getting dark out. The celestial moon glowed eerily against the midnight blue sky while the stars started to glitter brightly. The sight would have been beautiful.. but Akiza didn't have anyone to share the moment with.

Akiza wasn't scared. She could take care of herself.

But before she could contemplate her next move, she heard a rumbling sound. She knew that it was from a motorcycle.. She widened her eyes. No.

She stopped her movements.

"Akiza?"

Her heart hammered against her chest. A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yusei," She greeted back, forcing a smile. Akiza stared into Yusei's cobalt blue eyes.. She couldn't help but linger the moment.. he looked dashing - sitting in his motorbike.

"Need a ride?" He asked politely.

Akiza considered all of her options. What was the worst that could happen? This was an opportunity to get closer to her crush. Literally. "Thanks," Akiza said.

His eyes motioned toward the back. She climbed on.

Who was going to drive her home? Akiza tightened her hold on his waist.. smelling his unique scent.. She breathed in and out.. starting to relax.

Yusei was driving her home tonight.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: Yep - better prepare for the end! :( Can't believe there's less than 10 chapters left now..

**ProChampionDuelistA. **: To be totally honest with you, I thought that you did review that story! XD It's been so long since then, hasn't it? LOL. And yes, I've heard rumours about the Zexal kid being their kid. LOL. Too bad it's not true, right? XP

**flower of the desert553**: Who wouldn't want that as a treat? XD Oh yeah. Jack. XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: SURPRISE! DA DA DAAAAA! XD Yusei never saw that one coming :)

**WhiteXTrainer00**: LOL.

**Pepsi Chick 6**: LOVE your pen name :) Yes, it's almost over. TEAR TEAR! :P I'm sad too, but you don't see me crying (JK!)

**dreamer1821**: Yep. "Excuse me, you owe the bank several thousand dollars." "Why?" "Seems like your bank account is all maxed out on your food expenses. Any clue how there isn't any money left?" "Nope.." (LIE!) XD


	42. You & I Tonight

**Written: June 12th 2012  
Published: July 27th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #42 You & I Tonight**

She lost control again. She became the very monster that people feared. That she feared.

Akiza didn't know what to do with herself anymore.. so much pain and suffering was the result of her behavior. She was the cause of it. Akiza didn't want to harm anyone anymore.. yet there were a lot of people who didn't accept her. Because she was a witch.

Tears rained down her pale cheeks. Her chest was about to explode.. her heart was beating so fast that she thought she could outmatch a cheetah..

"Akiza." His gentle voice calmed her.. his compassion toward her strengthened her.

She looked up, her eyes still red and irritated with tears. She stared into Yusei's azure eyes with hesitance.. and sorrow. "Y-Yusei," she sobbed.

Yusei sat down on the floor - right next to her. He enclosed Akiza into an enchanting, supporting embrace. Immediately, Akiza could hear his heartbeat.. she could also feel his presence soothing her..protecting her. She loved him for it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**RunoandAkizafan**: Not gonna lie, but if a 'weirdo' just did that to me, I would run for my life. 0_0

**ProChampionDuelistA. **: LOL. Love the little thing you did with Jack, Crow and Yusei! XD Literally made me laugh :3

**FiringShootingStar**: I don't know why she was worried.. maybe at first she thought it was a weirdo? I don't know. :P

**Flower of the desert553**: It took me one minute to realize what you said! XD Seriously, you are hilarious! :D


	43. It Will Rain

**Written: June 12th 2012  
Published: July 27th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #43 It Will Rain**

Akiza shouldn't have listened to the weatherman. It was a given fact that whatever he predicted - the weather would surely turn out to be opposite. Of course, she didn't believe this until this morning.

On her way to Yusei's house, it was raining. It wasn't epically raining hailstones or raining down HARD, but it was raining hard enough to make sure that all of her body was soaked. Her hair - check. Her clothes? Check. Is she cold? Yes. Yes she was.

She knocked on the door - patiently waiting... and waiting..

The door opened. There was Yusei. She cracked a smile. "Hey," Akiza greeted.

Yusei immediately wrapped a blanket around her trembling form.. and gently took her hand to lead her into the house. He kissed her on the lips passionately. "Mm. Rain," Yusei winked fliratiously, before kissing his girlfriend one more time.

Note to self: Yusei likes the feeling of wet.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: isn't it romantic? lolz. can't imagine anyone else calming akiza down in that manner.. so sweet of yusei! :D

**Flower of the desert553**: Yeah, pretty much :D

**SamSam92**: I would pinch your cheeks over and over XD JK! I actually pictured this scene thousands of times.. cute ain't it?

**ProChampionDuelistA.K. **: Funny how you mention babies.. and getting married. LOLZ. You'll see why I said this in about seven chapters. XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: I know! Totally cute :3


	44. Hair Dye

**Written: June 13th 2012  
Published: July 28th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #44 Hair Dye**

Out of all the unbelievable things that Akiza had done.. this was the most outrageous, most stupidest thing she ever did.

Honestly - who would mix up shampoo with HAIR DYE! What kind of a person did that for a living?

Akiza sighed melonchaly. Apparently she did. She washed her hair the previous night, feeling all giddy and what not. It wasn't until the next morning, when she looked through the mirror, she noticed she had blonde hair. BLONDE HAIR.

She told herself not to cry.. Even as she heard people hiding their giggles (mostly Crow), and even when everyone else looked shocked.

"I think she looks beautiful," a strong, firm voice cleared the room of any rude behavior.

Akiza looked up, seeing Yusei smiling in her direction. He even threw a wink in her direction - just to make her feel better. The truth was, she already felt better when he told everyone to quit making fun of her.. in his own way..

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: Well, you learn something new everyday XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Pepsi Chick 6**: Meh. You'll change your mind about that later on.. (smiles evilly)

**LittleFreakyO.o**: So if you're dead, is your ghost writing these reviews? Hmm.. Thanks for reviewing :3

**RunoandAkizafan**: THAT IS THE OPPOSITE POINT THAT I HAD BEEN TRYING TO MAKE! LOL. JK! ^_^ Sometimes the weatherman's right, sometimes he's wrong.. XP

**SamSam92**: Yes your cheeks (grins evilly)... JK! I love you even more for reviewing, like always :3

**Flower of the desert553**: Oh god; better not get your drink all over your keyboard. That would suck! :P Not that happened to me, but still. Thank you for reviewing ^_^


	45. Saving Me

**Written: June 13th 2012  
Published: July 28th 2012  
Theme: Angst  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #45 Saving Me**

Akiza didn't ask for much in her life. She only wanted to feel accepted and loved. Cherished and doted upon.

She truly realized this when she had duled Yusei... His blue eyes spoke a thousand words - she deserved to be saved. Yusei was persistant - he didn't even want to give up on her.

She sighed.. she wondered if she would truly see him again.

Her heart pounded against her chest every time that she thought about him...

Tears of sorrow ran down her cheeks.. Akiza had to admit that she wished that Yusei wouldn't start to give up on her; deep down, she truly wanted to be saved.

**:3 :3 :3**

**FiringShootingStar**: Yeah, pretty much; if Yusei says 'she looks great', he means be quiet. If he says 'she is beautiful', that means shut up. XD

**Flower of the desert553**: oooh. trust me - it happened to me and I was soooo upset about it! I had to dye my hair black because of that little incident. Even to this day, one can still see blonde streaks in my hair... XD

**RunoandAkizafan**: I KNOW, right? What kind of idiot would mix that stuff up? Urg. Anyways, thanks for reviewing :3

**Pepsi Chick 6**: What review? Why would you regret that? 0_0 Oh, wait, never mind.. silly me! XD

**SamSam92**: Akiza, it's time to make your debut! "What kind of hair product do you use?" "Loreal. Because I'm worth it." LOLZ XD


	46. The Proposal

**Written: June 13th 2012  
Published: July 29th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #46 The Proposal**

She looked... gorgeous. She looked more heavenly than an angel - and these were Yusei's words. He had the undescribable urge to write about her beauty..

When Akiza sat down across from him, Yusei tried hard not to gawk at her; but with silky, soft, strawberry hair that met her shoulders, skin as white as snow, eyes that could be more delicious than cocoa... lips that were more pouty and round.. How could anyone not find her attractive?

Which made the night's purpose to be even more difficult.

He continued to hang on to the small box inside his pocket. Now was not the moment..

"Yusei?" Akiza tilted her head in confusion and curiosity, seeing that Yusei was gazing into her eyes...

He couldn't help but start to kneel.. he reached into his pocket and took out the onyx box that contained the symbol of his love.

"Akiza, I can't imagine thinking what would have happened if I gave up. Not only did I save you.. but you saved me. You are the stars in my sky; you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Yusei was anxious as hell.. but his voice sounded cool, calm and collected.

Akiza formed tears in her eyes.. Each word he said to her.. he completely meant it. She couldn't help but feel serenaded. She felt loved. He proposed.

He opened the box and a diamond ring resided in it.

Before Yusei knew it, lips covered his own desperately, passionately and lovingly..

Yusei couldn't help but look to the back of the restaurant; there was Martha, wearing a pair of sunglasses - giving him a pleased smile. He smiled back. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams.


	47. The Wedding

**Written: June 13th 2012  
Published: July 29th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #47 The Wedding**

It was perfect... It was heavenly.. There were no other words to describe the setting - simply because it was too beautiful.

As Akiza walked down the isle - outdoors as it was - in a strapless, Vera Wang, white dress.. she never felt more beautiful in her life. Simply because the man - her fiance soon to be husband.. was awaiting for her.

She looked up; even from underneath her veil, she could see him. Her cheeks turned a rosey pink colour.. but she smiled nonetheless.

Yusei reached out his hand to help her up the stairs. She accepted it, grasping it tightly..

She could feel his eyes gaze into her own.. with love and complete adoration. Akiza couldn't help but think it was a dream.. but it was reality...

"You may kiss the bride..."

That was all that she wanted to hear before practically leaping into Yusei's arms... and to kiss him senseless. Her lips were syncronizing with Yusei's - who returned the kiss with as much passion.. with just as much love. He held her tight to his chest - with no intentions of letting her go.

"I love you," Akiza whispered against his lips...

"I love you," Yusei couldn't help but wink.. as he kissed her once again.


	48. What About Now

**Written: June 14th 2012  
Published: July 29th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #48 What About Now**

Did Akiza mention that she had never been this happy? She wasn't just happy - she was overloading with joy.. She was finally married to the man of her dreams. Yusei Fudo. Akiza blushed, knowing that she was now Mrs. Fudo.

She felt her hand being pulled gently along.. She looked up - seeing the same, ecstatic smile.. except his smile was absolutely gorgeous. "You ready, beautiful?" His eyes lingered on his Duel Runner - which was ready to take them wherever they wanted. Whatever they wanted to do, they could do it. Life was an adventure... As long as Akiza had Yusei.. life was just perfect.

"Ready when you are, Mr. Fudo," Akiza kissed her husband on the cheek.

He helps her on the Duel Runner before he stepped on.

Akiza immediately wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning her cheek against his neck.. Being by his side felt so good.. there was no where else she wanted to be.


	49. Baths

**Written: June 14th 2012  
Published: July 29th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: T**

**Drabble #49 Baths**

"Come on, Akiza, you look beautiful," Yusei urged his wife - who was still wearing a towel.

This was the first time that they were going to have a bath together as a married couple. Call it awkward if you will. But Akiza was self-conscious of her looks.. Granted, they didn't **do **it yet but it didn't make things any less uncomfortable.

Akiza gave her husband a weak smile. She had to say that Yusei looked good.. he was already in the bubble bath already, and she was not in it. Why was she so scared? Akiza decided to quickly get it over with.

She unwrapped her towel and quickly stepped into the tub - feeling the heat against her skin. Akiza moaned, letting all of her body get wrapped by the warmth.. But she only realized that it was Yusei's arms that wrapped around her.

She turned around - seeing his eyes sparkle with contentment. Akiza smirked, before starting to kiss him..


	50. Baby Names

**Written: June 14th 2012  
Published: July 29th 2012  
Theme: Romance  
Rated: K**

**Drabble #50 Baby Names**

Yusei pressed his ear against her stomach once again, suddenly overcome with joy.. He smiled, before kissing her skin lovingly.

"Yusei.." Akiza giggled. "We have to pick out names. Our kid is coming into this world in a month, you know."

Yusei looked back at her, only with a cute, innocent expression on his face. "What names do you have in mind?"

Akiza pretended to look as though she had a tough choice to make. "Hmm. I was thinking Ari - if we have a girl," she suggested. "What about you?"

Yusei did the same expression, causing Akiza to giggle once more. "Hmm.. maybe.. Judan if we have a boy," he said.

Akiza pursed her lips, considering his idea. "I guess."

Yusei went back to lying down on the couch with his head on her stomach... "Beautiful."

She rolled her eyes in response. "I look like a cow."

Yusei forgot everything he knew about women. "A gorgeous cow," he corrected.


End file.
